Hermione's Embarrassing Surprise THE WHOLE THING!
by Firebolt7
Summary: okay here is the whole thing, without the stuff at the end, I will post that seperatly. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and have a nice day!! :D


Hermiones Embarrassing Surprise  
  
Hermione awoke.   Instead of her normally rested, cheerful self, she was feeling sick. She had pains in her lower stomach, and a headache.   She felt like she had gained 15 pounds overnight.   "This is defiantly not good, what is going on.   I shouldn't be getting sick so close to our third year exams, they are some of the most important tests."  Hermione thought to herself. "Maybe if I just get up and goto the bathroom I will feel better," she thought.     
As she walked to the bathroom, she recalled the classes that she had had yesterday.   _She was in potions, Snape was being his normal vindinent self.   Ratting on all the Gryffindors, and praising all the Sytherins, though none of them had done their homework.   All of a sudden, Draco jumped up, in the middle of Snape's comments about the Gryffindors big heads, and how Hermione was an insufferable know-it-all, and screamed, "SHE IS NOT!!!"  Everyone was flabbergasted.   Draco standing up for a Gryffindor "mudblood"?!?!?  "DRACO, I WILL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS!" bellowed Snape.   Hermione blushed, and thought, "Finally, he noticed me!!!!  YES!!  But I hope no one noticed me blush, if Harry or Ron saw that, I would never hear the end of it."  Draco sat down and blushed,"Damn!! How could I have been that stupid, I let every one in on my secret, I am in love with Hermione."  Snape was in the middle of lecturing Draco how he was to stay away from Hermione, and how it was just hormones.   Hermione, Ron and Harry hid in one of the closets during this lecture.   She thought, "He would let Snape lecture and scream at him, FOR HER!!!"  _  
_When Snape was done with screaming at Draco in the dungeon, they could tell that he was defiantly not done with that lecture.   The three went back to the common room.   Ron and Harry talking and laughing about how that was one of the best moments in their lives. , Snape yelling at Malfoy.  "Good at least they didn't notice me blush w-" Thought Hermione, a little to soon,"Hermione," questioned Harry grinning madly, "do you like Malfoy?"  "Ah…ah…me," Hermione stuttered.  "No of course not Harry, don't be silly!"  But inside she was kicking herself for denying it.  "Yes, Herm you know that you do, I saw you blush when he stood up for you!" declared Ron.   "NO I DON'T!  Just leave me alone!  What have I ever done to you?   JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then turned and ran up to her room. _  
Hermione went to the bathroom, and still, she did not feel any better.   "Maybe, I will go to see Madam Pomfry after breakfast, she will tell me what's wrong."  Hermione thought. She took a shower, got dressed, and made her way down to the common room, where she met up with Harry and Ron.   She had decided to act as if nothing had happened between them, and hoped that they had forgotten.   How wrong she was.   "Oh look, it's Hermione, she must be here to walk to breakfast with us, hoping to make Draco jealous!" Said Ron.   He was defiantly not going to forgive her that quickly, after shattering his heart, and hopes.   Harry who wasn't on bad terms with either of them, and didn't want to be, decided that now was a good time to leave.   Hermione ran away with tears streaming down her face, and didn't stop until she ran into something solid, and blonde.   Hermione blushed; she had just run into the boy of her dreams, Draco Malfoy. "Aahh…….uummm sorry.   I wasn't looking where I was going."  Stuttered Hermione.   "That was obvious."  Said a cold Draco Malfoy, most likely trying to cover up his mistake in potions the other day.   "How could he stand up for me, and then be so cold, and mean??  And to think that I thought that the would really like me………………….What is wrong with me, all of a sudden, why do I feel weird and uncomfortable around guys??? This isn't supposed to happen. Hermione Marie Granger, studies, she does not moon over guys."  Hermione wondered to herself.    
Hermione finally made it through a very embarrassing breakfast, and went to Madam Pomfry to see what was making her act like this.   "Good Morning Hermione, what can I do for you?"  Said Madam Pomfry very cheerfully.   "Well, I have been feeling a little off color ever since I awoke."  Said Hermione.   "Hmmmmmmm………Describe the symptoms."  "Well I woke up with a stomachache, I have a headache, and I feel like I ate about 12 whole turkeys for dinner last night.   Is this serious??"  "  Well, I don't think so.   How old are you??"  Asked a grinning Madam Pomfry.  "I am thirteen."  Replied Hermione.   "Well I think that I have figured it out.   I think that you are about to have your period." Said Madam Pomfry.  "What?? I don't understand, what is that."  Asked Hermione, puzzled for one of the few moments in her life.   " Well, it's what happens to all girls around your age, when they go through puberty. Yes, I suppose that you wouldn't understand that either.   Puberty is when your body goes through a series of changes, where your body becomes that of a woman's body.   When you have your period, you are able to become pregnant.   Normally when your breasts enlarge, it is the first sign that puberty has started, and yours sure have gotten larger,' Hermione blushed as she said this.   "It's nothing to be embarrassed about dear, it happens to all of us.   With symptoms like these you should be expecting to have your period in a few days, if not sooner."  Said Madam Pomfry.     
By the time Hermione was done with her little chat with Madam Pomfry, she was late for transfiguration. Transfiguration, proved to be not a good class for her to show up late.   McGonagall seemed to be having a strong case of PMS; of course, Hermione didn't know this at the time.     
After McGonagall had given the class their assignment, turning a rock into a bowl of candy, she went back to grading papers.   Everything was going fine until, she got to Neville's paper. "NO PERIODS!!!!!  NOT ONE AT ALL, tell me boy, are you that big of a blunder, that you can't even put in a few simple periods????"  Screamed Professor McGonagall.  Hermione was horrified, she still had her little "talk" on the brain, and couldn't believe that she would talk about something like that in class. Hermione was very relieved when she noticed, that she had been talking about punctuation.   The rest of Hermiones' day went on like this, and by the end, even Ron had noticed that something was wrong.   "Hermione, you got kind of weird in transfiguration today, are you okay?"  Asked Harry.   "No, No, I am fine, just not feeling tip top right now, but I will be okay."  Said Hermione, hoping that they were as dumb as they sometimes seemed, and wouldn't figure out what was about to happen to her.   She was extremely glad, when she had finished her loads of homework, and was able to go to bed.  
The next morning, Hermione awoke, and felt as horrible as the last one. She knew that today was going to be even worse; today she had potions, with the "Snape Master."  When Hermione finished breakfast, she was feeling even worse, her stomach was aching and her head was pounding.   She trudged down to the potion dungeon.   She sat at a table all by her self, as close to Draco as possible with out him noticing her.   Snape saw the looks of death that Hermione was giving Harry and Ron, and decided that today was a great day for him to make their day even worse.   Harry and Ron slowly walked over to Hermiones table, and got out the ingredients that Snape was writing on the board.   Today they were making, a skin coloring potion. Snape finished writing the ingredients on the board, and they read: dragons ear wax, trolls eye lashes, grims' fur, hippogriffs menstrual blood-"WHAT!!!!  I haven't even had my period yet, and we have to use my menstrual blood!!!" Hermione was horrified. "Hermione, are you okay, you look like you just murdered a unicorn!" said Harry good-naturedly.   Hermione read the board again, and saw that she had mistaken hippogriff for Hemione Relived, she said shortly,"No I'm fine."  Annoyed that Harry would care.   She got about halfway through class, before anything else happened. "What, this can't be happening!!! I am 13, thirteen year olds do not wet their pants!"  Thought Hermione.      
Just then, Snape called Hermione up to the front of the room. "Oh shit!!! How am I going to walk up there with out every one noticing that I have wet my self?!?!?!?!" Hermione stood up self-consciously, and Harry watched her go, wondering what could have made her go so pail. Just as she stood up, he noticed, that she had something all over her pants Harry did the first thing that came to his mind; he "spilled" his potion on her.   "Harry!   Look what you've done!!"  Said Hermione trying to sound irritated, though she was very relieved. "Uuhh….  Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."  Said Harry.   "POTTER, GRANGER!!!  Stay after class to receive your detentions!!"  Said Snape, obviously happy to get them into trouble. "Professor, could I be excused to go change??"  Asked Hermione cautiously. "No, you will wait until class ends," said Snape.   Hermione was glad, and furious at the same time, glad that Harry had spilled the potion on her, and glad that Snape had forgotten about what ever it was that he wanted to see her about, but furious at him for not letting her change.     
Hermione couldn't think of a time when she had been happier to hear the bell.  She raced up to her dorm, and into the bathroom.   "AAHH NOO!" she screamed.   Hermione hadn't wet her self, she had had her period.   She took a very quick shower, changed into clean clothes and robes, and started down to the hospital wing at the pace of a speeding bull. When she reached the hospital wing, she felt her heart racing, one, because she had just run at top speed, and two, Madam Pomfry wasn't there.   "What am I going to do??"  Just then, the door opened, at first Hermione was relieved, then she saw who was at the door, it was SNAPE!     
"What would bring you here, Granger?" inquired Snape "uhh…Personal matters, where is Madam Pomfry?"asked Hermione.   "She decided that she needed a vacation, and will be gone for about five days." Said Snape.   "Damn it, why did she have to decide to take a holiday, when she knew that I would be getting my period, and she left Snape in charge!!!  How could she do this to me?!?!?!"  Thought Hermione angrily. "Miss. Granger!! I asked you a question!!!"  "  Uhh sorry, umm I will come back later."  Hermione ran out of the hospital wing feeling very embarrassed.  
Hermione went to the bathroom, and wadded up some toilet paper and put it in her panties.   She was very glad when the last bell of the day had rung.   Hermione trudged up to the Gryffindor common room, to start her loads of homework.   She noticed that she was having worse cramps than before.   Well, if I can just get through my homework now, and then I eat dinner, I can go to bed right after.   Oh shit, puberty, what if you spill on to my sheets!!………Me and my slippery memory, I'M A WITCH DAMNIT!! "Hermione thought horrified to herself. "Hermione, Dinner!"  Called Harry.   "At least it's Friday, and I don't have classes tomorrow."  Hermione thought as she went to dinner.  
Hermione sat alone.   About half way through dinner, one lonely owl flew through the window, and landed in her lap.   There was a package with a letter attached.   She opened the letter, and read it.     
"_Hermione,_  
_I asked Professor Snape, to send me a list of students that came in during my absence.   On the list, was your name; I figured that it would be because of your period.   Sorry I choose this time to take a leave, but it had to be scheduled at this time, as it was the only time Mr. Pomfry was able to get time off work.   I have sent you a package of pads, tampons and other pamphlets.   I hope that you first period isn't too bad. If you need anything, feel free to tell Professor Snape, I'm sure that he will very understanding._  


_Sincerely,_  
_Madam Pomfry_  
  


_P.S.  Open in your room!"_  
  
          Hermione finished the letter, and noticed the stares coming from the other students.   "What's that?"several random people asked her, but she just ignored them.   "ASK PROFESSOR SNAPE?!?!?!  IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND!!"  Hermione thought.   She finished her dinner, and hurried out of the dinning hall.   On her way, she encountered Draco.   "Oh, why now?"  Hermione thought.   "What's that you have there, Granger?"  "Nothing of your concern." With that, she continued to her room.  
Hermione was finally comfortable, and very sleepy.   She dozed off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   She had a strange dream; actually, it was more of a night mere than a dream.   In the scary dream, she was walking across the grounds very cautiously every one was supposed to be in the castle, because Voldemort had taken over.   She looked up into the sky, and the clouds were covered with the dark mark.   She looked up again, and saw, a thin man on what appeared to be a dragon, and she thought that she could hear someone singing or reciting something.   As the figure grew closer, Hermione realized that the man was Voldemort.  It grew closer still, and she saw that it was practically naked, but it had on boxer shorts with silver serpents on them, she tried to shield her eyes, but the vision kept getting clearer.   As Voldemort came nearer she could hear what he was saying, he was singing the Prune Song, "_Aaaaaa baby prune is like his dad, but he's not wrinkled half so bad, now we have wrinkles on our face, but Prunie has them every place!  Noooo matter how young a prune may be, he's always getting stewed!   WEE BOW! Little seed inside the Pruen, is it night or is it noonun?  What's it like?  Whatch doing?   Little seed inside the pruen.  Wee bow!!_" "This was one of the strangest things that anyone will ever see, Voldemort singing the Prune Song!"  Thought Hermione.   She noticed another thin figure coming towards her, it appeared to be another man, and he was also in his underwear, and singing, "_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!!!_"  "How perverted!   SNAPE INA PURPLE THONG!!!"    Thought Hermione before she awoke.   
I have to talk to Harry!   Was the first thing Hermione thought of when she awoke.   This could be a sign, though this will be a little embarrassing talking about my dreams in front of him, what if he thinks that I fancy Snape?!?!  When Hermione went to breakfast, Ron and Harry were obviously not showing any signs of fixing the broken friendship.   Hermione skipped breakfast because of something Ron said, and ran out of the Dining Hall with tears streaming down her face.   She found herself huddled in Hagrids large bed.   "What?  Hello?" She was very confused, why was she lying on Hagrids bed?   She heard voices outside, and realized that she must be missing her lesson she hastily got up, and started out the door, when she saw Hagrid walking up to her. "How yer doin' Hermione?   I found you huddled on my doorstep, so I took you in. Whats the matter?   You looked like you were crying.   Do you want to talk about it?"  Said Hagrid.   Hermione saw that it was her care of magical creatures class, and decided to tell Hagrid later, and went to join the rest of her class.   
"Hermione?   Are you okay?"  Asked Harry genuinely concerned. Hermione ignored him, still mad with him for siding with Ron.   The rest of her day continued like this, in solitude.   The only reason she made it through the day, was because she knew that if anyone could help her, it was Hagrid.             Hermione walked out of the common room, and on to the grounds.   She was deep in thought. "What am I going to tell him, I can't possibly tell him what happened!?!  But hes Hagrid, he will understand, but what if he doesn't?" thoughts went through her head.   Before she knew it, she was at his doorstep.   She knocked, and Hagrid opened the door to greet her cheerfully.   " 'ello there'ermione!  'ow are yeh, better than before I 'ope!'  "Well, I don't know if you could say that, I've had a lot on my mind lately."  "Really? Spill."  All of the feelings that had been bottled up, for so long, just came pouring out.  "Well it all started, a few days, ago, in potions.  I thought Draco liked me, because I liked him, and I guess that he didn't because I ran into him in the hall, and he yelled at me.   Then I got sick, and I saw Madam Pomfry, and she said that I….  That I was going through……… pu..ber..ty…..Puberty."  she stopped, to see how he was taking it, and saw that he was smiling, and started crying "AAHH Hermione, don't cry!!  I was just thinking of how this would have been soo much easier on you, if you had just told Harry and Ron.   Why didn't you?"  "Well you are the first person that I have told, I was really afraid of what people might say.   What if they laugh in my face, or even worse, what if Draco finds out, and he makes fun of me, I think that I would have to transfer schools!"  Hermione calm down!!  They are going through, sort of the same thing. Well, I guess it's not the same thing, but, embarrassing stuff happens to them too, and we won't go into that right now.    But you should defiantly tell them.   It's not fair for you to keep this all to your self." "Are you sure? I mean-' Hermione started.   "Yes I am sure."  Said Hagrid.   "I think that you should go back, you need your sleep."  Hermione and Hagrid walked back to the castle side by side.     
The next morning, Hermione woke up, and knew that if she was going to do this, she would have to do it first thing, before she lost her nerve.   She went down to the common room, and found the guys just leaving through the portrait.   "Harry!! Ron!!  I have something to tell you."  The guys looked back, not knowing if they wanted to listen or leave. After a few nerve wracking minutes for Hermione, the guys turned back, and went to talk to her.   "Okay, I know that I have been acting weird for the last few days."  Hermione started.   "You could say that!"  Ron said under his breath, and was kicked hard by Harry. Hermione had heard, but decided, that it was now or never, so she continued.   "Okay, I have been acting strange lately.   And I have finally figured it out.   I am going through puberty.   I had my period, and I like Draco."  She said this all in one breath, and that made it hard for the guys to understand, but they finally came around, you know how they are. "HAHAHA!!!!" Ron laughed, like a wicked coyote, and received another hard kick in the stomach, but it was too late, Hermione started to cry.   "Oh, Hermione, its okay, don't cry. Ron help me here!!!"  "I knew this would happen, I should have never told you, Hagrid was wrong!!"  "Hermione, we do understand, some uhhh stuff has been happening to us too, isn't that right Ron?   What you were telling me just the other day, about how you got a wet spot on your mattress after dreaming about-' Harry prompted, the Ron got the picture and realized what was about to slip out of his mouth, and cut in. "Oh yeah, ummm that well yeah, that happened, and Hermione I am really sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you." Ron said embarrassedly.   "And we think that this fighting has gone on long enough, its time that we were friends again, like old times.   Friends?" Harry said.   "Well I guess!!  But I don't think that I can stop liking Draco, he is just wayyyy too hott!!!" Hermione said, and Ron almost exploded, but Harry stopped him.   "Friends!" They all said, then they all went to see Hagrid.   For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt happy, and like she belonged.                   
   
Okay here is the whole thing!!! I hope you like it, and I hope that there arent any mistakes with the spacing, cause I just spent like a whole fucking hour trying to fix that!! and if there are, please dont complain cause I tried to fix it!! Its just fucking aols fault!! sorry bout that it was just making me mad!!  
  
Sirius: yeah I can tell!   
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT!!! AND I DEFINATLY DONT OWN AOL!!!! thank the lord!   
  
well tootles people!!   
  
Firebolt7


End file.
